Un Seamus enamorado
by Albus Yawn
Summary: El gran Finnigan está enamorado de su compañero de cuarto, ¿será capaz de confesarlo? Tal vez con unas pocas sesiones a solas, será capaz de afrontarlo.


Ya era suficiente, estaba destinado a ser el peor día de su vida. Los trabajos del colegio, tan exigentes como siempre, seguían siendo un rotundo dolor de cabeza. El haber derrotado a Voldemort no le había ayudado mucho después de todo. No conforme con que había salvado la vida de todo el mundo mágico, sentía que todavía lo odiaban. El niño que vivió había vuelto a vencer, y sin embargo, todo estaba vacío. Era demasiado molesto, siempre le pasaba lo mismo. Hacia cosas buenas y la gente no lo valoraba. Se sentía como un desdichado, como un desgraciado. Quería que el mundo se partiera en dos y con el se fueran todos esos que tenía como amigos.

El pequeño pasillo por el que transitaba a esas altas horas de la noche apenas estaba alumbrado por la blanquecina presencia de la luna. Todo lo demás estaba sumergido en penumbras. El silencio era sepulcral... Sus zapatos golpeando contra el suelo no lograban rasgarlo, parecía que se había instaurado unos de esos hechizos. ¡Sería el condenado de Peeves! Pero al final qué importaba, si después de todo su desgastada y angustiada alma no le prestaría mayor atención a cosas que eran mucho más insignificantes que su pésima vida después de vencer a Voldemort,

"Lo llamaban loco" Era cierto. Estar destinado a la desgracia era lo que aparentemente estaba escrito para él. Era algo paranoico, pero verdadero. Ya ni siquiera podía salir a pasear por le mundo mágico sin recibir insultos ni puñetazos. Y la verdad era que no entendía. Y mucho menos lograba comprender por qué le pasaba lo mismo con el amor y de repente, había dejado de amar a Ginny Weasley.

Que desgracia, para el pobre niño que vivió, que ya no era un niño.

Pero lo que él no sabía es que a veces hay cosas que no son lo que parecen.

Y eso se iba a demostrar cuando llegara a su habitación de los valientes de Hogwarts.

—¿Qué tal, Seamus? —Saludó sin el mayor interés al sentarse en su cama y contemplar a su compañero de cuarto con la mirada perdida.

El aludido levantó la cara, se veía pensativo, como si estuviese pasando por un mal momento. Aún llevaba el desgastado uniforme del colegio, permanecía con la piyama en la mano. Pero nada más había hecho. No sabía si era porque una fuerza sobrenatural se lo decía o porque era obvio, pero Harry tuvo la necesidad de llegar al fondo del asunto... Después de todo, encontrar a tu compañero de cuarto despierto a altas horas de la noche no era algo normal.

—¿Te pasa algo? —Preguntó mientras se recostaba en su cama, con los brazos bajo su cabeza y sin quitarse tampoco el uniforme.

Desde la posición observó como Seamus llevaba la mirada hacia él. Pudo percibir los ojos llenos de dolor, los pensamientos escapándose de su mente, y luego descender a la penumbra, como si no hubiesen hablado con él.

—Puedes confiar en mí... —Le dijo.

—Si, yo sé.

—Entonces... —Continuó Harry mucho más que contento porque le había contestado.

—Sólo... es que... es complicado...

Pero eso no era para nada alegre.

Estaban en medio de una habitación con otro montón de muchachos durmiendo, y ellos hablando, pero era cierto que al escuchar las palabras de su amigo, pudo sentir como que la gravedad cayese sobre él.

Daba rabia. Ya no era suficiente con sus malos días, esos originados después de la caída del mago oscuro, que sólo el disfrutaba... resulta que ahora tenía que aguantar la realidad al saber que él no era él único que pasaba por un problema. Y como se trataba de Seamus, aquel joven que había peleado con él por culpa de su madre, podía estar muy seguro que en verdad no era algo sencillo.

—¿Es tu madre, verdad? —Comenzó el niño que vivió. —No quiere que pases tiempo conmigo porque derroté a Voldemort.

—No, no es eso. —Le contestó Seamus un poco ofendido.

—Entonces, ¿qué?

—Es que estoy enamorado de alguien y no puedo decírselo.

Harry no pudo evitar reírse. De un sólo sopetón se paró de su cama, y sentándose soltó la más grande carcajada de su vida. ¿De verdad? Seamus tenía un problema, y al final era por el amor. Pero que estupidez, si él tenía que enfrentar cosas más complicadas, perder a sus amigos, y no hacía ningún escándalo de ese tipo. Eso era lo peor de toda esa noche. Continuó con su risita, hasta que al darse cuenta de que Seamus se quedaba en blanco, se calló, disculpándose.

—Lo siento...

—No, no te preocupes, soy estúpido lo sé. —Harry trago en seco, por algo no debió haberse reído. —Pero estoy confundido.

—¿Y por qué no se lo dices a la chica?

—En realidad no es una chica... —Respondió rápidamente Seamus.

—¿Son dos? —Preguntó un impresionado Harry.

Pero lo que obtuvo como respuesta fue una risita nerviosa de su amigo, y un ligero sonrojo.

—Es un chico.

—Aja bueno. —Le respondió Harry tratando de hacer parecer eso como algo normal, pero era bien difícil. —Igual, ¿por qué no se lo dices?

—Es que no tengo las fuerzas.

—Pero, le podrías decir. —Y olvidándose de sus propios problemas, comenzó a explicarles las reglas del amor. —Podrías acercarte al afortunado y alardear para ver que sucede, si te acepta puedes confesar tu atracción. —Pero él no se sentía nada cómodo hablando del amor, ¿sería por que no amaba a Ginny?—Si no te acepta, tienes que darte por vencido ni modo.

—Pero es que no puedo hacer eso.

—Bueno, entonces la única opción que queda. —Dijo el chico de cabello azabache con la mirada pensativa. —Es robarle un beso...

—¿Crees que funcione? —Le preguntó un Seamus mucho más alegre.

—Sí.

—¿Y si me golpea? —Su expresión se llenó de miedo.

—No lo hará. —Fue lo único que respondió.

Seamus se paró de la cama totalmente relajado. Era increíble que se recuperara tan rápido. Y eso era bueno, pensó Harry, pero acordándose de sus propios problemas, decidió que era su turno para relajarse. Aunque eso no era lo que estaba en la agenda.

—Bueno, en ese caso...

Y sin más preámbulos, aprovechando que ambos estaban parados, Seamus tomó a Harry de su corbata, lo jaló y se fundió en un torpe y tímido beso. El azabache de los ojos esmeralda supo cuando correspondió al débil beso, que él era el escogido...


End file.
